heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
March Hare
The March Hare is one of the many residents of Wonderland and best friend of the equally insane Mad Hatter in Disney's animated feature film Alice in Wonderland. Background The Hare's home (which is separated from the rest of Wonderland with a hedge) is visited by Alice during her adventure. In his yard is a long table covered entirely by tea cups, pots, plates and other utensils normally used during teatime. Above his yard is a string of multicolored lanterns, illuminating the premises. Both the Hare and the Hatter can be considered outcasts; they are always alone (sans the often dazed Dormouse), and the large amount of empty seats indicates that they have few, or no friends apart from each other. Because of this, the Hare takes a liking to Alice and her compliments, though the former quickly learns that their isolation is likely a result of their unbearable natures. Personality The March Hare—just like everyone else in Wonderland—is mad. The Hare is best friends with the Mad Hatter and enjoys tea just as much as him. Although they are close and both insane, March Hare seems to be a bit more loud, rude, and energetic than the Hatter, who is a bit more gentleman-like. In relation to this, the Hare often carries around an oversized mallet with him. He also tends to start his sentences with an elongated, "Ah!", typically before making a proclamation. He also appears to be antisocial to some degree, as he loses his patience with Alice rather quickly. His biggest pet peeve seems to be talking before you think. Besides the Cheshire Cat, the March Hare seems to be the only one not to have any true fear of the Queen of Hearts being that he was capable of screaming in her face, "Nothing, whatever!". Appearances Alice in Wonderland Disney's Alice in Wonderland, an animated film, depicted the March Hare at the tea party as being deliriously confused. He repeatedly offers Alice a cup of tea, but distractedly pulls the cup out of her reach or takes it from her hands just as she is about to drink. He was voiced by Jerry Colonna, after whom his appearance and personality were modelled. He was animated by Ward Kimball, of Firehouse Five fame, in which he played trombone. March Hare first appears in the middle of the film having tea with Mad Hatter and the Dormouse. After they sing "The Unbirthday Song", they are encountered by Alice who commented that she enjoys their singing, pleasing the hare. The March Hare explains to Alice the purpose of an unbirthday and she joins for tea. The March Hare continuously cuts Alice off as she tries to tell how she ended up in Wonderland. When the party is intruded again by the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter claims his watch is two days slow and, with the March Hare's assistance, fills it up with unnecessary things like jam, lemon juice, and tea. The watch then "goes mad" and the Hare smashes it with a mallet. After learning it was an unbirthday gift, the Hare and Hatter celebrate by tossing the White Rabbit out the party. Later on, when the Queen of Hearts calls a trial upon Alice for the crime publicly embarrassing her majesty, the March Hare is one of the witnesses called forth to speak of the incident. However, when asked what he knows about the situation, he answers "Nothing!". Moments later, he and the Mad Hatter celebrate the Queen's unbirthday after the King of Hearts mentions the day being such, distracting from the actual trail at hand. When the Cheshire Cat arrives at the party, though, the Dormouse goes into a panic, with the King trying to stop him with a mallet, accidentally whacking the Queen, instead. The Hatter and the Hare are able to escape her wrath, however. Lastly, the Hare and Hatter are seen as Alice tries to escape the Queen and her card soldiers, briefly during the reprise of the caucus race, and at their tea party insisting that she stay in Wonderland for a cup of tea, only for her to escape. Finally, they unexpectedly join the chase sequence, until they soon vanish as the girl's entire adventure was nothing more than a dream. This version of the character was also a semi-regular on Bonkers and one of the guests in House of Mouse, often seen seated with the Mad Hatter. During these appearances, the March Hare was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. The March Hare also appears in the "Mad T Party" in Disney's California Adventure park. He is based on the 2010 film's Thackery Earwicket interpretation, and plays bass guitar. He is often found hopping around with Mallymkun the Dormouse on stage. Trivia * In the book the film was based on, it was explained that the March Hare was mad because it was the month of May (and he's the March Hare) and Alice hoped he might be less mad as a result. * The Hare's appearance and mannerisms were modeled after his original voice actor, Jerry Colonna. * Keenan Wynn was considered to voice March Hare but dropped out. Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Cowards Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Disney characters